Well
is a canceled champion. Background Soterios gathered men and would toss them below the thrashing waves until water filled the poor soul's lungs and he was rendered unconscious. Soterios would then proceed to then Rebirth the lost man by bringing him back to shore, and pressing his holy hands upon the victim's chest until he was brought back choking and coughing, reborn into the world as acolytes to the High Priest. For years Soterios conducted his Rituals of Rebirth unchallenged. Grown fanatical in his success with the Rituals, Soterios was sure in his belief that his own Rebirth would result in a divine transformation of his body, elevating him to an even higher level of power. At a command from Soterios, his acolytes lowered the High Priest into the cold, dark sea. Unfortunately, his Rebirth did not go as planned and as water filled his lungs, the dying High Priest made one last plea to the higher powers. Reborn by the Immortals, he renamed himself Well, the Hydrosoul, and lives only to do their bidding. Development A post in the Turkish forums requested for an 'all water using character' and asked if Riot had the technology for the effects. Since then there were no following announcements or related posts, which turned Well into nothing more than a rumor. However, despite files for both his visuals and abilities being found in the beta files, Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam eventually confirmed Well was effectively canceled. Abilities : Data extracted from the game files Vortex.png|Vortex (I) Torrent.png|Torrent (Q) Typhoon.png|Typhoon (W) Soothing Aura.png|'Soothing Aura (E)' Well passively emanates soothing waves of energy. Nearby allies regenerate mana}} per second. Water Elemental.png|Water Elemental ® Trivia * Well's backstory resembles Damphair's from A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin. Damphair worships an entity called 'the Drowned God' and 'baptizes' others by holding them underwater and then resuscitating them afterwards. * icon was first recycled for the buff (obtained by slaying on Twisted Treeline) and is now used to display attack damage buff. * icon was recycled for the now removed buff (obtained by slaying the now removed on pre-update Twisted Treeline). * Game files from March 25, 2009 show some additional information about Well: ** Name: Well, the Hydrosoul (the Water Wizard) ** Tips: This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage. ** Crushing Wave: A column of water crashes through enemies in a line, dealing damage. If Crushing Wave touches a Water Elemental, it sends a duplicate Crushing Wave in the direction the Water Elemental is facing starting from the Water Elemental itself. ** Vortex: Well creates a vortex of water at a target location, dealing Damage over time to all units caught within it. Enemy units moving away from the Vortex have their Movement Speed reduced by 90%. Enemies moving perpendicular to the Vortex have their Movement Speed reduced by 30%. ** Torrent: Creates a heavy downpour that covers the entire map. Increases friendly units' Health and Mana Point regeneration, and all friendly Heroes gain increased Spell Damage. Hide= |-|Show= tr "game_character_description_WaterWizard" = "Well - The Hydrosoul" tr "game_character_tips_WaterWizard" = "This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage." tr "game_spell_description_CrushingWave" = "A column of water crashes through enemies in a line, dealing damage. If Crushing Wave touches a Water Elemental, it sends a duplicate Crushing Wave in the direction the Water Elemental is facing starting from the Water Elemental itself." tr "game_spell_description_Vortex" = "Well creates a vortex of water at a target location, dealing Damage over time to all units caught within it. Enemy units moving away from the Vortex have their Movement Speed reduced by 90%. Enemies moving perpendicular to the Vortex have their Movement Speed reduced by 30%." tr "game_spell_description_Torrent" = "Creates a heavy downpour that covers the entire map. Increases friendly units' Health and Mana Point regeneration, and all friendly Heroes gain increased Spell Damage." Category:Canceled champion cs:Well es:Well pl:Well ru:Well zh:Well